Game of Love
by kirara-93
Summary: Ha llegado el final de la historia.Final emotivo...larga la espera para publicarlo XD...pero al fin está arriba!, el último capítulo de Game Of Love.Pasen y lean.Yaoi KxH
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Love **

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, así que discúlpenme si esta muy feo o muy "cursi". No tengo una idea muy clara de lo que va a ser, así que puede terminar pasando cualquier cosa. Bueno, como les dije ya, este es mi primer fic, ténganme paciencia.

Capitulo 1:comienza una nueva historia

**Makai**

Era un día soleado. Un Youkai descansaba tranquilamente sobre un árbol (quien creen que es?) delante de un montón de ruinas. De repente, se escucha un estruendo y la tierra se fragmentó. Hiei se despertó justo a tiempo como para saltar del árbol en el que dormía. De la tierra surgieron unos acantilados de piedra en el lugar de las ruinas. Hiei se acerco y de un salto pudo llegar asta la punta de uno de los árboles más altos del lugar. La altura era la necesaria como para ver que dentro de la muralla se había levantado un inmenso castillo.  
-no puede ser... pero...- no terminó la frase que un grupo de soldados- demonio entro por una puerta muy bien camuflada a la derecha del muro. Levaban una jaula entre ellos.  
"Podría entrar ahora, pero mejor esperare un rato, a ver que pasa" se dijo a sí mismo.  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos que una cuadrilla con cuatro demonios de armaduras muy formidables (esta vez parecía que llevaban a alguien en custodia), entro por la puerta de la derecha. Hiei alcanzó a ver con su jagan que el custodiado se trataba de un humano con vestiduras muy ricas.  
En ese momento, un grupo de demonios con antorchas, espadas, e infinidad de armas se dispuso a atacar el castillo.  
Pero en cuando se acercaron se fueron prendiendo fuego de a uno.  
Hiei había echo bien en no entrar escabullidamente.  
Con un rápido movimiento desapareció.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
**Ningenkai**

Un joven de cabellos rojos estaba en su habitación pensando en cierto youkai "me gustaría saber que piensa sobre mi..." y entonces entró Hiei por la ventana. Kurama no se sobresaltó  
-Hola Hiei- Dijo sonriente el youko.  
-Hn-

-Que quieres, siempre vienes por algo en especial- preguntó Kurama  
-Hoy en el makai se levantaron unos muros de piedra. Me asomé a ver que pasaba y detrás ví un castillo típico al de los humanos medievales-  
- Debe ser porque entraste a una cápsula de tiempo y volviste unos siglos atrás-  
- Es posible?- Pregunto incrédulo Hiei  
- No son muy comunes, pero es posible- Afirmó Kurama  
- Había un humano entre cuatro demonios con grandes armaduras- Comentó el koorime  
- Debe ser el dueño del castillo- Supuso el joven de ojos esmeralda  
- Y llevaban una jaula- dijo Hiei  
- No pudiste ver que había dentro?- Preguntó el curioso de Kurama  
- No- (que seco)  
-Entonces no debes preocuparte de nada-  
- Quién dijo que está preocupado?- Mintió Hiei  
- Se nota en tu cara-  
- hn,adios- Terminó el youkai  
-Adiós -dijo Kurama  
Hiei despareció en el cielo con un rápido movimiento.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**Al otro día…**

Kurama regresaba de la escuela cuando…  
"Es un Youkí demoníaco muy debilitado, está muy cerca de aquí, iré a ver que pasa"  
El joven corrió hasta un callejón, en el que vio a una youkai en el suelo rodeada de cuatro demonios de armaduras que parecían muy difíciles de romper (para que se hagan una idea, eran como la de Bui). Cada uno portaba un arma diferente: Una espada, un arco y unas flechas, una lanza, y un látigo. "deben de ser los demonios que vio Hiei".  
La demonio parecía inconsciente.  
De repente, los cuatro demonios se dieron la vuelta y atacaron a Kurama.  
Primero uno, con una espada gigantesca se abalanzo sobre él.  
Logró esquivar el ataque para que no sea mortal, pero le izo una herida bastante profunda . Se sintió muy mareado y todo los movimientos que efectuaba se le hicieron muy pesados.  
"La espada debe de contener un veneno muy potente, quizás las demás armas también lo tengan, pero no quiero comprobarlo"  
A duras penas pudo sacar su látigo y atacar al más cercano al él.  
Inesperadamente, todos se esfumaron en una nube de humo.  
Buscó la causa de aquel comportamiento y, como no la encontró corrió hacia la demonio inconsciente. Tenía una de las flechas de esos demonios insertada en uno de sus brazos. Kurama le dio una edad de 13 años. Rápidamente la cargó en sus brazos y la llevo a su casa.  
Para que su madre no la viera, entraron por la ventana de su habitación.  
La recostó en su cama y le extrajo la flecha de su brazo. En eso llegó Hiei  
-Hola Hiei- dijo Kurama sin mirarlo, pues estaba muy ocupado con su tarea.  
-Quien es ella?- saludó Hiei  
-La encontré inconsciente rodeada de demonios.-Respondió el antiguo youko, mientras le colocaba una venda en la herida.  
-Y como sabes que no intentará matarte cundo despierte?- dijo el koorime, con un tono de celos en su voz, pues (como todo el mundo sabe, Romiko:todo el mundo menos las anti-yaoistas uu) él está enamorado de Kurama.  
-No podrá hacerme ningún daño en el estado que estaría-dijo el pelirrojo-y tu querías asesinarme el día que nos conocimos, pero no lo hiciste-  
-Pero...-Hiei no encontraba palabras para seguir con la discusión  
-A propósito,-lo interrumpió Kurama- en ese callejón los cuatro demonios que me describiste eran idénticos a los que la estaban atacando-  
-Deben de ser ellos- afirmó el youkai de fuego no muy contento por el tema de la conversación.  
...  
-Mejor me voy- dijo y desapareció con un rápido movimiento al ver que la chica estaba despertando.  
- Do-donde estoy?-preguntó  
Tenía los ojos de un color gris muy pálido y sin luz. Su mirada era fría y no se posaba en ningún lado. Su rostro no expresaba sentimientos. Tenía el largo pelo todo enmarañado.  
-Estás en mi casa, en el ningenkai-Respondió Kurama  
-Ningenkai?-dijo- cómo llegué hasta aquí?-  
- Cuando te encontré estabas rodeada de cuatro demonios con armaduras y armas  
- diculpame, pero no puedo ver- Dijo  
- En serio?-  
- La raza a la que pertenezco puede copiar todas las habilidades, poderes, incluso maldiciones que vemos (algo tipo Randou, pero no son la misma especie)- y me sellaron la vista para que no pudiera copiar sus habilidades-  
-Comprendo- dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda- Ngh!-La herida que le habían hecho a Kurama en el brazo aún le dolía mucho. Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo.  
-Estás sangrando!-exclamó (entiendan la chica sintió el sonido de la sangre ññU)  
-Es solo una herida que me hicieron esos demonios, no es nada.- Fingió el antiguo Youko  
Pero la demonio tomó un poco de su sangre, de color plateado muy brillante, que tenía aún en su mano y se la colocó a Kurama en la herida. Ésta sano completamente.  
- Gracias-  
-Lamentablemente, como es nuestra propia sangre no podemos curanos nosotros mismos.Y no sé como hay que hacer para librarme del sello-  
- Podríamos ir a ver a la maestra Genkai para ver que puede ser- Propuso Kurama-Por cierto, como te llamas y qué edad tienes?-  
- Me llamo Nadeshko-respondió- y tengo algo de quinientos años, mas o menos.- Kurama no esperaba tal respuesta él le había dado una edad de 13 años- Yo tampoco sé tu nombre.-  
-Mi nombre es Kurama...-

Continuara...  
No se me ocurre nada más... .  
Esta historia la voy pensando a medida que la voy escribiendo, por lo cual puede terminar todo en cualquier cosa. Si tienen un nombre mejor para la nueva personaje, no duden en dármelo, lo necesito.  
Por cierto, Romiko, perdonáme por usar el vocabulario de "tu" típico Hiei en mi fic.

Romiko(aparecí encima no es mi fic ñ.ñU, y todavía no termino el capitulo 4 de decisiones)si es mi Hiei (en un foro)pero su vocabulario es tan extenso que la verdad todo el mundo le pone el típico "Hn" uuU pobre habrá que regalarle un diccionario.

Kírara: Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara bye bye

Kírara


	2. Chapter 2

Game of Love 

Hola! Los veo de vuelta. El capítulo pasado no tuvo nada de acción porque recién empezaba la historia. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por que termine bien para todos, aunque creo que va a haber un corazón roto T.T. Todo es posible… Acá les va el segundo capítulo:  
-----------------------------

Capítulo 2: celos

**Ningenkai**

**  
** En los sueños de Kurama

….Es un día soleado… estoy en el bosque y hay una persona a mi lado, de unos años más grande que yo. Yo era una niña muy pequeña. Mi compañero me habla en un idioma extraño, el cual entiendo. Me está enseñando a volar.  
Es difícil, pero me da ánimos y lo logro. Estoy suspendida en el aire. Lo suficientemente alto como para ver una aldea a lo lejos quemándose. Una ola de pánico recorre mi cuerpo. Llamo en ese lenguaje a mi hermano, que sube a observar con migo. Bajo rápidamente al suelo y empiezo a correr hacia el poblado que se iba reduciendo a cenizas. Pero antes de poder llegar, un demonio nos captura y nos pone junto con otras personas de mi especie. Asesinan delante de nuestros ojos a todos menos a un pequeño grupo en el cual estábamos mi hermano y yo. Un humano de ricas vestiduras lo selecciona con un dedo a mi hermano en un lenguaje que no entendí, pero que él sí. Entonces empieza a protestar y a decir muchas cosas en ese idioma que no entiendo. Y de repente…  
Toman una flecha y le quitan la vida. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Me largo a llorar descontroladamente. Entonces me toman bruscamente de la mano y me colocan en una jaula. Uno de esos demonios se acerca a mi y todo se vuelve oscuro. Por los gritos de dolor, los lamentos y, luego de unos flechazos, un silencio absoluto, deben de haber matado a todos. Era la única sobreviviente de mi especie…  
Habitación de Kurama  
Es muy temprano, algo de las 4 de la madrugada.  
Kurama se despierta de golpe con el aire entrecortado y descubre a Nadeshko dormida al lado de su cama, rozándole su mano con la suya.   
-Ahora entiendo por que tuve este tipo de pesadilla, ella me pasó su sueño por medio del contacto cuando estamos dormidos.- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.  
Nadeshko estaba despierta, pero Kurama no se da cuenta hasta que ella abre los ojos bruscamente.  
- Podrías contarme que paso el día que te capturaron?-Pregunto el joven.  
-Como sabes eso?-  
La habitación, que estaba calurosa, se tornó fría de repente.  
-Tuve un sueño relacionado-  
…  
-Se que quieres olvidarlo, pero puede servirnos para quitarte el sello…-Dijo al ver el rostro de la youkai, que, a diferencia de siempre que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, expresaba una profunda tristeza. El también tenía un pasado horrible, pero a veces se veía obligado a recordarlo . Y no era nada bueno.   
-Muy bien;  
"Era un día soleado y mi hermano mayor me estaba enseñando a volar, que es algo bastante difícil de aprender.  
Cuando consigo levantar vuelo, alcanzo a ver la aldea donde estaban nuestros padres quemándose en llamas. Luego me daría cuenta que un castillo cercano decidió tomar posesión de todos los terrenos de sus alrededores. Y para lograrlo no le importaría matar a todos los demonios de la zona.  
Corrimos con mi hermano hasta la aldea, pero en el camino nos encuentra uno de los cuatro demonios, intentamos resistirnos, pero su fuerza era mayor. Terminamos en un lugar que tenía masomenos treinta de nuestra especie, fue horrible, mataron a todos allí mismo, sin importarles la diferencia entre niños y mujeres. Entonces llega un humano gordo que vestía muy bien y lo señala a mi hermano. Hace muy poco me di cuenta de que lo quería para encerrarlo y añadirlo a su colección de demonios. Todos los demás moriríamos. Pero el me ofrece su lugar para que yo viva.  
Entonces lo matan- izo una pausa en la cual Kurama le miró los ojos bañados en lágrimas- Me sellan vista y matan a todos los demás.   
Después de ese día e estado 300 años encerrada y sin poder ver…"  
Kurama comprendió las lagrimas de su amiga, por lo cual las respetó, e incluso le tomó el hombro, en señal de consuelo.  
-Lo peor de todo es que pienso que la persona que mandaba a esos Youkais debe de haber dejado descendientes que quieren apoderarse del makai, y, si pueden, también exterminar el ningenkai. Sin nosotros en medio, es muy fácil hacerlo.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..   
Era un día lluvioso, muchas nubes cubrían el cielo y la temperatura estaba templada.  
Kurama y Nadeshko fueron a ver a la maestra Genkai para ver si la podían librar del sello a la joven youkai.  
-Que mal día que nos tocó tener que ir a ver a la maestra Genkai- Dijo Kurama  
Tomaron el tren que los llevaba cerca del monte donde Genkai vivía.  
-Kurama!- Gritó alguien a sus espaldas cuando bajaban en la estación. Al darse vuelta descubrió a Keiko gritándoles. Estaba con Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
- Que raro verte por estos lugares- le dijo Yusuke a Kurama  
- Es que tenía que ver a Genkai…- Empezó  
-Nosotros íbamos a visitar a Yukina, y a Genkai- dijo Kuwabara  
-Quién es ella?- Preguntó Yusuke al ver a la demonio detrás de Kurama.  
-Ella es Nadeshko y venimos al templo de Genkai para quitarle el sello de su vista. No puede vernos.- Respondió Kurama- pero puede oírnos y ubicarnos con nuestro youkí-  
-Ya está parando la lluvia, vallamos ahora antes de que vuelva a llover- Apresuró Keiko  
Templo de Genkai  
- Genkai, ella es nadeshko y tiene un sello en la vista, podrías quitárselo?-  
-No- Dijo- No puedo hacerlo, ese tipo de hechizos son muy antiguos y la única manera de poder romperlo es matando a quienes lo conjuraron-  
- Los cuatro demonios…-susurró para sus adentros Nadeshko  
- No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer…-Terminó la maestra  
Se despidieron y se van a la estación de tren para volver a sus casas.  
-Nos vemos luego…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase que uno de los cuatro demonios apareció en la estación, que, curiosamente, estaba desierta. Lo único en lo que parecía centrarse era en Nadeshko. Tenía una lanza envenenada, como todas las armas que portaban esos demonios. Pero Yusuke disparo un reigun, que el demonio esquivó por poco. Entonces se abalanzó sobre Keiko. Esta vez Kurama sí le dio con su látigo, que por causa de su armadura, no le izo nada, peo lo distrajo lo suficiente como para detener su ataque.  
-Déjenme un poco de diversión a mi!- Gritó Kuwabara, sacando su espada de poder espiritual.  
Pero a Nadeshko, sus ojos, que normalmente eran de un color gris pálido y sin luz, se tornaron de un celeste tirando a blanco. Entonces creó una lluvia de filosos cristales de hielo que atravesaron la armadura del demonio. Éste calló al suelo y Kuwabara aprovecho al ver una grieta en la armadura y le clavó su espada allí. El demonio se deshizo en una nube de humo. La estación comenzó a llenarse de gente.  
- Eres muy ágil para no poder ver- le dijo Yusuke a Nadeshko. Un indicio de su antigua sonrisa apareció en su cara.  
- Volvamos a casa…- Dijo Keiko  
Habitación de Kurama  
Estaban dentro los cuatro(Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Nadeshko) y estaban esperando a que Hiei llegue. Estuvieron un rato esperando y al fin apareció por la ventana.  
-Yo sabía que te ibas a aparecer-Dijo Kurama  
- Y para qué me querían?- Preguntó de malhumor Hiei mirando a todos fugazmente deteniéndose en Kurama  
- Hoy en la estación nos atacó uno de los demonios que, según Kurama, tú viste en una burbuja de tiempo…- Dijo Yusuke  
-Y a mi qué?- contestó de mala forma  
Yusuke miró a Kurama, como preguntándole que le pasaba. Kurama les izo una seña (disimuladamente) para decir que el se encargaba de la situación. Y el era el único capaz de apaciguar a la bestia.  
- Por qué estás enojado?- Preguntó el joven de ojos esmeralda  
Hiei dirigió su mirada asesina a Nadeshko, que estaba cerca de la ventana, al lado de Kurama. Éste lo entendió todo.  
-Chicos, podrían dejarlos un momento a solas-  
-Si…-Dijo Kuwabara mirando a Hiei. No le devolvieron la mirada.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara y Nadeshko salieron de la habitación.   
-Ahora puedes contarme en verdad que te pasa- Empezó Kurama tranquilamente.  
…  
- Desde que esa demonio llegó no me hablas ni me dices nada de lo que está pasando, ni siquiera me dijiste que ibas a ir al templo de Genkai- dijo en un tono que daba miedo.  
- Si te fuiste antes de que pudiera decírtelo- Dijo Kurama sin perder su preciada calma.  
- Y le prestas mas atención a ella que a mi…-  
- Eso no es cierto… Si tu sabes que yo…-  
- Que tú que?- Dijo un poco mas calmado.  
-Nada…- No podía decirle lo que sentía por él, no en ese momento…  
Hiei lo miró con cara de duda.  
-Ya podemos pasar?- Preguntó Kuwabara  
-eh, claro!- respondió Kurama, quien los recibió con ana cálida sonrisa  
Entraron a la habitación, al ya estar calmado Hiei. Éste desvió la mirada y la dirigió al suelo.  
- El tema es que unos demonios quiere capturarla a Nadeshko, para utilizar la fuerza que aún ella no controla bien para conquistar el makai y el ningenkai.- Dijo el Kitsune- con ella en sus manos todo se vuelve muy fácil-  
- Y que pretendes que hagamos?- dijo Yusuke  
- Que se prevengan. Algo así puede atacarnos a nosotros cuando menos nos lo esperemos. Hoy tuvimos la suerte de estar todos juntos, pero si nos atacaba por separado no teníamos oportunidad…- Dijo muy serio Kurama.  
Todos se despidieron. Hiei se fue por la ventana, Yusuke y Kuwabara salieron por la puerta principal.  
Cuándo los demás se fueron, Nadeshko comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, ya no se podía mantener en pie, por lo cual se tuvo que sentar en la cama de Kurama. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, hasta parecerse a algo como un animal que tenía una cola como la de un zorro, pero con orejas de gato. Tenía el mismo tamaño de siempre. Sus uñas se convirtieron en unas filosas garras. Su cabello no dejo de estar igual de rizado, pero su rostro cambió completamente. Solo le quedaron sus característicos ojos.   
Únicamente dijo:  
-Debo irme, no quiero que nadie salga herido de ésta- y salió por la ventana, desapareciendo en la noche.  
Kurama, después de un rato sin poder reaccionar, bajo corriendo las escaleras y salió a la calle. Encontrándose con Yusuke y Kuwabara, que acababan de salir.  
- Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó Kuwabara  
-Ni yo lo sé!- dijo el antiguo Youko, al pasar corriendo por entre medio de ellos dos.  
Saltó al árbol por donde había pasado Nadeshko. Todavía se veía una sombra en dirección al bosque. Si no quería perderla debía apresurarse.  
En otro lugar...  
Hiei estaba observando todo lo que pasaba por medio de su jagan. No le parecía nada bueno .  
- Probablemente termine quedándose con ella, por las miradas que le dirige. Creo que ya sé lo que va a pasar después… Será problema suyo si esa demonio lo mata. Yo le había advertido.- Dijo el koorime, reavivando las llamas de su ira.  
Pero seguía observando, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad sí le importaba lo que le pasara a Kurama.  
Bosque  
"Ya casi no puedo detectar su youkí, es como si hubiera desaparecido…".   
-ungh!- Uno de los filosos cristales de hielo de los tantos que salieron disparados apenas si le rozó la cara y le abrió un pequeño tajo en la mejilla.  
"Tiene que estar por aquí cerca, es una de sus habilidades…"  
Pero más cristales de hielo salieron disparados de una región del bosque. Kurama ya estaba más atento y los esquivó a todos. Corrió hacia el lugar proveniente del ataque, que era en un claro donde se filtraba la luz de la luna.  
La encontró rodeada de sus cristales, que brillaban a la luz de la luna, creando una hermosa visión sobre el manantial que se encontraba detrás.  
- Nadeshko…?- Ya no era la misma persona que él había conocido. Ésta parecía no poder controlar sus acciones. Kurama debía ser precavido, no debía hacer ningún movimiento en falso, pues podía definir si seguía con vida. Pero aún así se le acercó.  
-Solo… hay una…solo hay una manera… de no… matar… a nadie…-Dijo entrecortadamente y con esfuerzo."Debe estar luchando consigo misma por no hacerme daño".-Deben… aislarme…de los demás…-Dijo- no…quiero…hacerte…daño-Pero no pudo retenerse más y los cristales de hielo salieron disparados hacia Kurama.- VETE!-Gritó Nadeshko.  
Pero el youko no le hizo caso. Se quedó en el lugar donde estaba para saber como podía hacer para liberarla de lo que parecía una maldición. Logó esquivar la mayoría de los cristales, pero como éste era un ataque directo solo logró que las heridas no fueran letales.  
"tengo que encontrar una manera de regrese a su forma original sin hacerle daño, pero como?"  
En eso llegó Hiei, quién sacó su espada listo para atacar  
- No, Hiei, no la lastimes!- Advirtió justo a tiempo Kurama, pues el youkai ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, dispuesto a matarla de un golpe.  
-No ves que intenta matarte!- le gritó Hiei  
-Ella no controla sus acciones!. En realidad no quiere hacerme daño!  
- Y que es lo que planeas hacer!-  
-No lo he pensado todavía…-  
-Entonces que se te ocurra algo, y rápido!- Dijo el Koorime, evitando los cristales  
En su busca de una solución, miró hacia el manantial y vio la sombra de una figura reflejada. Era uno de los cuatro demonios, éste tenía un látigo. Se acercó rápidamente esquivando más cristales. Y entonces lo vio. Estaba justo detrás de uno de los árboles más cercanos. Lo atacó con su látigo de rosas y apenas si le dañó a armadura. Pero Hiei terminó de destrozársela con su espada. Aprovecharon y le cortaron el brazo con el que sostenía su látigo y todo se acabó. Nadeshko volvió a su estado original, aunque más agotada que nunca.  
Entonces por fin llegaron Yusuke y Kuwabara.   
-Qué paso, solo vimos salir corriendo a Kurama de su casa y nada más.-dijo Kuwabara  
-No viste a una bestia pasar saltando por encima tuyo?-Preguntó Yusuke, juzgando la capacidad de su amigo.  
-heee, buenooooo, el tema es que pasó-   
-Lo que pasó fue que…-  
Continuara…  
No me digan, no me digan, este capítulo está peor que el anterior. No se como hay que hacer para dejarlo en suspenso, no se escribir historias. Dejen reviews, para mejorar el fic. No tengo más ideas…. La verdad, las tengo, pero este capítulo se extendió demasiado.  
Ya me olvidaba, Nadeshko tiene el pelo rizado y una vestimenta de mangas largas y anchas, pantalón largo. Es muy delgada. Siempre anda descalza. Lo demás imagínenlo ustedes.  
Sayonara  
Kírara


	3. Chapter 3

Game of Love 

Hola! Los veo de vuelta. No podría creerlo nunca que alguien no odie mi fic.  
No tengo nada más que escribir… aquí está el tercer capítulo:  
Capítulo 3: El Castillo de los demonios:  
- Lo que pasó fue… que el youkai me estaba controlando- Dijo Nadeshko  
- Youkai? Que youkai?- Preguntó Kuwabara  
- Después les explico- Dijo Kurama  
- Lo que vieron era mi verdadera forma, que aún no controlo completamente, por eso siempre estoy así. Claro que llega un momento en que mi poder demoníaco no es suficiente como para estar en este cuerpo todo el tiempo, y tengo que volver a mi forma original, para recuperarme, un rato en el cual no puedo controlar lo que hago. Nuca puedo predecir cuándo volveré a mi apariencia original hasta unos minutos antes, que me siento muy cansada.  
La única forma de no dañar a nadie es aislarme de los demás. Pero esta vez Kurama salió herido de todas formas. Me hubiera podido controlar lo suficiente si ese demonio no se habría interpuesto.- Explicó Nadeshko, con aire apesadumbrado- Lo siento, Kurama.-  
- No te preocupes, no es nada que no se pueda curar.-Dijo Kurama sonriente. Parece que ella percibió la sonrisa y se la devolvió débilmente.  
- Tenemos que volver a casa o empezaremos a llamar la atención…-  
-Mañana hablamos, hoy es muy tarde.- Terminó Kurama con la conversación.  
- Nos vemos mañana-  
-Nos vemos mañana-  
Al día siguiente  
-…podríamos ir a buscar a esos demonios y no esperar que se nos aparezcan, es lo más fácil- dijo Yusuke  
- pero estaríamos peleando en su territorio y todo para ellos sería más fácil, no para nosotros- Rechazó Kuwabara  
-Hiei, tú que opinas?-preguntó Kurama  
-que hagan lo que quieran-respondió fríamente, desviando la mirada de Kurama- No me importan los humanos-  
-Pero no es solo el ningenkai, si no también el makai…-Le advirtió Kurama  
-nh-Respondió el koorime  
- Yo creo que no deberíamos esperar a que se les ocurra un plan y atacarlos ahora…- Volvió a proponer Yusuke  
-Apuesto a que ya tienen uno- Dijo imprevistamente Nadeshko.- Yo sé donde están ellos en estos momentos: el castillo de los demonios.-  
-Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó Yusuke  
-Eso no importa, el tema es como vencer a esos demonios – le respondió Kurama  
-podemos ir a ese castillo y desafiarlos…- volvió a decir Yusuke.  
- A,Ya se, podemos ir a ese castillo y enfrentarlos cara a cara!- dijo Kuwabara  
- Es lo que les he estado diciendo todo el tiempo!- Yusuke se enojó  
- Basta ya! No se peleen- los detuvo Kurama- Iremos y listo-  
- Ya fuimos una vez al castillo de los demonios y los hemos vencido, no creo que haya alguna razón por la cual no podamos esta vez- dijo Yusuke  
- Partiremos al mundo de los demonios hoy mismo!- Gritó Kuwabara.

Makai 

( entraron por el portal que usaron Yusuke y Kuwabara la vez pasada)  
Era de noche y había una tormenta muy fuerte (que original )  
Corrieron a la entrada del castillo. Entonces Hiei recordó:  
- No se acerquen! Tiene un conjuro imposibilitador, si nos acercamos nos calcinaremos. –  
-Como lo sabes?- Kuwabara lo miró con aire de sospecha  
- Si quieres probarlo, te matarás tu solo…- Hiei dirigió su mirada asesina a Kuwabara  
- No te creo, nos estás mintiendo-  
- No tengo por qué mentirles!-  
- No tenemos que pelearnos entre nosotros, basta ya!-Los separó Kurama.  
- Como podemos hacer para cruzar?- se cuestionó Yusuke  
- Creo que había una grieta por uno de los lados…-dijo Hiei, mirando hacia otro lado.  
Se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado por el koorime. Lo atravesaron sin problema. Era una ilusión óptica que no te permitía saber donde se encontraba la puerta.  
- Por qué tanta seguridad?-  
Nadie respondió a la pregunta que hizo Kuwabara.  
- Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado porque aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa…- Advirtió Kurama  
Pero un demonio salió de la nada y los atacó. Apenas logró tocar los cabellos de Yusuke.  
Portaba una lanza.  
- Es el mismo demonio de la estación de tren!- Dijo Kuwabara (Kírara: Kuwabara es más inteligente de lo que esperaba)  
- Si la última vez pudimos derrotarlo, esta vez también podremos- Afirmó Yusuke  
- Pero no está solo- Dijo Nadeshko  
- Cómo que no está solo?- Preguntó Kuwabara  
- No los sienten?- indagó Nadeshko, con incredulidad.  
- No se ven, pero hay muchos demonios y espíritus en esta habitación.- Aclaró Kurama  
- Y que vamos a hacer?- Interrogó Yusuke  
- Pueden saber con exactitud donde están?- Preguntó Nadeshko  
- No con exactitud, pero sabemos que están aquí- Dijo Yusuke  
- Es verdad- Comentó Hiei  
- Cuidado, hay uno detrás de ti, Kuwabara!- Le indicó Nadeshko. Éste se dio vuelta y lo partió al medio con su espada . O por lo menos eso pareció.  
- Se me ocurre una idea!- Exclamó Kurama- Nadeshko puede decirnos donde se encuentra cada uno para poder derrotarlos-  
- Un momento, que pasó con el otro?- Se fijó Yusuke  
El demonio de la lanza había desaparecido también  
- Ahora sí que se puso difícil- dijo Hiei  
- Donde está?-  
- Está al lado de Hiei-Advirtió Nadeshko  
Éste intentó cortarlo, pero el demonio se escapó justo antes.  
-Es imposible pelear así- dijo Kuwabara  
- No lo creo…- susurro la youkai- está en ese lugar!- señaló hacia un rincón de la pared  
Yuste, que estaba más cerca intentó dispararle un reigun, pero por lo que parece no le dio.  
- Ahora está por todas partes, no logro detectar donde está realmente-  
-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de que podamos verlo- Dijo Hiei  
No terminó de hablar que le incrustaron a Kuwabara una lanza en el hombro.  
- Kuwabara!- gritó Yusuke y corrió en busca de su amigo  
- Cuidado!- dijo Kurama. Sacó su látigo y desvió la lanza justo a tiempo como para que no le dé a Yusuke. Los estaban atacando de todos lados… no les quedaba otra opción que esquivar los ataques, porque no sabían de donde venían como para contraatacar.

Ningenkai 

Mientras tanto…  
En el Ningenkai estaban pasando muchas cosas extrañas. Los humanos se esfumaban cada tanto, y algunos edificios se derrumbaban solos. Era el efecto de un poder demoníaco muy grande, que incluso llegaba desde el makai. Dentro de la tierra de aquella ciudad se encontraba una inmensa esfera de energía, probable causante de el desastre.  
Y mejor no hablemos de lo que pasa en el Makai.

Makai 

- Seguro que a ese youkí lo sienten…- Dijo Nadeshko  
- Claro que sí! Es muy grande!- dijo Yusuke  
Entonces todo comenzó a temblar, y el techo se fragmentó, al igual que la tierra. De un momento a otro se caía el cielo raso. Tomaron a Kuwabara y salieron de la habitación con rapidez. Allí ya los estaba esperando aquel demonio, pero no lo podían ver. Sólo sentirlo.  
Yusuke fue el primero en reaccionar y le disparó un reigun. Le sacó la armadura y una parte de su cuerpo comenzó a verse. Ahora era más fácil derrotarlo.  
Solo hizo falta otro reigun en le parte descubierta para vencerlo.  
Pero Kuwabara había salido gravemente herido (no era sólo la lanza, sino el veneno que ésta contenía)  
- Yusuke, mejor lleva a Kuwabara con la maestra Genkai antes de que sea tarde- Le dijo Kurama- Él no tiene mucha resistencia a ese veneno-  
- Nosotros tenemos que seguir antes de que se destruya el makai por completo- a Hiei solo parecía importarle eso. Parecía.  
Movieron un poco las rocas y Yusuke salió.  
Solo quedaron Kurama, Hiei y Nadeshko.  
Avanzaron a la siguiente habitación donde se encontraba otro demonio, éste con un látigo.  
Entonces sacó su arma muy rápidamente y así le dio en la pierna a Kurama  
- Kurama!- gritó Hiei

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Continuara…  
Se que quizás no les guste mi fic, pero pensé que sacar del medio a Kuwabara en la primera pelea los iba a hacer sentir mejor. No creo que haya fans de Kuwabara ni en mil años.  
Por favor les pido que dejen reviews. Solo Romiko me dejó dos. Aunque no lo crean animan mucho. Ya sólo quedan Hiei, Kurama y Nadeshko…  
Nos vemos pronto  
Sayonara  
Kírara  
PD: Dejen reviews, por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Love**

Hola! Los veo de vuelta. Habíamos quedado en la parte en que se encuentran con el segundo demonio, no?. Ahora hay que ver como sigue (ni yo lo sé nnU):

Capítulo 4: el último Enemigo

**Makai**

-Kurama!-Gritó Hiei. Al joven le habían hecho una profunda herida en la pierna. Kurama cayó al suelo sin poderse levantar. Nadeshko corrió hacia él.

- MALDITO DEMONIO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- Le dijo Hiei y se abalanzó hacia el Youkai. Su vendaje se había quemado y estaba listo para soltar su Kokuryuha.

Lanzó su ataque, que mató al demonio de un solo golpe. O eso creyeron. Porque el Youkai volvió a formarse. No podían derrotarlo sin encontrar antes su punto débil.

- Lo único que nos queda hacer es atacarlo los dos al mismo tiempo!- Le gritó Nadeshko a Hiei- no creo que pueda recuperarse de dos ataques completamente diferentes –

- No creo que dé resultado-

- Hay que intentarlo al menos, tu realiza un ataque de fuego que yo aré uno de hielo- le dijo

Y así lo hicieron. El demonio no podía librarse de ese ataque. Se había convertido en piedra.

Al ya estar seguros de haberlo vencido, los dos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Kurama.

- Aún está inconciente, pero no tardará mucho en despertar…- le dijo Nadeshko a Hiei.

Y tenía razón. Kurama despertó al instante.

-¿Dónde estoy, que pasó?- preguntó débilmente

- Acabamos de vencer al segundo demonio…- empezó Hiei.

-¿Puedes caminar?- le preguntó la youkai

- Creo que sí…- le respondió

- Entonces debemos seguir adelante- dijo rápidamente Hiei

De repente el techo comenzó a derrumbarse.

Hiei y Nadeshko ayudaron a levantarse a Kurama y corrieron con cierta dificultad entre las rocas que caían del techo.

-Se ve que no quieren que nos escapemos- dijo Kurama

Entraron en la siguiente habitación. Todo estaba muy oscuro, solo ingresaba una tenue luz de las ventanas todas mugrientas.

A lo lejos se veía una espada relucir. Su portador era uno de los cuatro demonios.

Debe de haberles parecido un espejismo, pero el demonio se multiplicó en tres. Cada uno se movía por separado a los demás.

-Cuidado! Lo que están viendo no es una ilusión! Cada uno es una copia del original!- les dijo Nadeshko a los demás.

Cada una de las copias comenzó a pelear con cada uno de ellos.

Hiei le llevaba un poco de ventaja con la espada, Nadeshko iba igual, pero Kurama tenía dificultades a causa de su pierna herida. No se movía con igual rapidez que los demás.

-Kurama!- gritó una vos, cuando se tropezó por una grieta del piso y cayó al suelo el demonio vio la oportunidad justa para matarlo, y lo hubiera hecho si Nadeshko no hubiera dejado por unos momentos su combate y detenido el ataque con unos cristales de hielo que atravesaron la espada, partiendola a la mitad. El demonio dejó su presa y se lanzó con rapidez a quien lo había interrumpido. Pero Kurama sacó su látigo y destrozó la armadura del youkai. En unos segundos, la copia se volvió humo. Lo mismo pasaron con las demás. Todo porque Hiei había vencido a una de las copias.

- Tenemos que seguir adelante!- Apresuró Hiei. La habitación comenzó a derrumbarse. Sólo quedaba un youkai. Comenzó a derrumbarse también el techo de aquel pasillo

La puerta del salón que parecía el principal estaba cerrada.

- Y ahora que…?- Se preguntó Kurama

**Ningenkai**

**Templo de Genkai**

-Maestra Genkai, Maestra Genkai!- Gritó Yusuke.

Entró al templo sacándose los zapatos rápidamente.

- Yusuke! Que bueno que llegas!Acaba de llegar koenma, dice que es importante!- Lo recibió la maestra- Que le pasó a Kuwabara?-

- Es una larga historia, tienes que curarlo-

Mientras la maestra Genkai lo atiende a Kuwabara, deteniendo fácilmente el veneno, Yusuke fue a ver que quería Koenma

- Yusuke, hay una misión muy importante!- Le dijo un preocupado koenma adulto a Yusuke- es en el…-

-…Castillo de los Demonios?- Terminó Yusuke

- co-como lo sabes?- le preguntó Koenma, sorprendido

- Pasó un incidente y terminamos allí…- Le respondió- Cual es el problema?-

- Hasta donde sé, un par de demonios quiere apoderarse del Makai y el Ningenkai, y si pueden, también del Reikai, el motivo es aún desconocido, pero debemos detenerlos antes de que sea tarde-Le informó

- Kurama, Hiei y Nadeshko ya están allí…-

-Quién es Nadeshko?- Le cuestionó.

- Es una youkai, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos cuanto antes!- le explicó

- Tenemos?-

- Tenemos, pueden precisar nuestra ayuda en cualquier momento! Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!- trató de convencerlo Yusuke

- Muy bien, Vamos!-

**Makai**

**Castillo de los Demonios**

- La puerta está cerrada!- dijo a los demás Nadeshko, después de varios intentos de abrirla

-Entonces hay que abrirla por la fuerza!- Hiei desenvainó su espada y partió la puerta de roca al medio.

Entraron a un inmenso salón, iluminado por antorchas. La puerta, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, fue cubierta por rocas que cayeron del techo. El salón no parecía tener fin. En el medio de éste, un demonio con un arco y flechas los esperaba

- Éste es el último youkai…- susurró Kurama

El ser comenzó a disparar flechas contra ellos. Pero, para su fortuna, no les dio ninguna.

Nadeshko comenzó a crear sus cristales de hielo y comenzó a lanzárselos, pero al no poder verlo, no acertó en el blanco. El demonio se movía demasiado rápido. Hiei intentó darle con su espada y Kurama con su látigo, pero corrieron la misma suerte que la youkai.

Girando en círculos les lanzaba flechas. Una de ellas rozó a Hiei en el Hombro Izquierdo. Al Igual que Kurama cuando lo hirieron por primera vez, todos sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos. El youkai no desaprovechó la oportunidad y atacó a Hiei. Pero Kurama desvió las flechas con su látigo.

- Estás bien, Hiei?- Le preguntó Kurama

-Si, es solo una pequeña herida.- Le respondió Hiei. En ese momento en que sus miradas se encontraron Hiei se dio cuenta de que Kurama si se preocupaba por él por sobre todas las cosas.

- Hay que encerrarlo- les dijo Kurama

- Este lugar es muy grande y desértico , con que quieres que lo encerremos?- le preguntó Hiei. Kurama le respondió haciendo crecer una enredadera de aspecto formidable alrededor del demonio

- Ahora, atáquenlo!- les gritó mientras seguía creando la planta.

Los dos (Hiei y Nadeshko) se lanzaron hacia el demonio. Lo único que pudo hacer es correr en el pequeño espacio que le quedaba y dispara una flechas que solo les hicieron rasguños. Fue cortado por los cristales de hielo y la espada de Hiei.

Fue demasiado fácil vencerlo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, parecía que se iba a derrumbar el salón como siempre, pero solo cayeron algunas rocas pequeñas. Un inmenso kí demoníaco comenzó a sentirse.

Las rocas que estaban detrás de ellos se desintegraron con un haz de luz azul, era un reigun. Aún así el youkí no dejó de sentirse.

- Yusuke! Koenma?-les dijo kurama

- Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, quien es ese?- Dijo koenma, señalando hacia un lugar del salón. Un youkai gigante, (de masomenos 5 metros de altura) apareció en el salón. El cuerpo del youkai que se hallaba tirado junto a ellos se volvió humo, el cual fue absorbido por aquel mounstro

- Que el tamaño no los intimide- les dijo Yusuke.

Koenma parecía muy asustado

Nadeshko tomo el arco y las flechas que había dejado el Youkai.

Todos, menos Koenma, lo atacaron. Yusuke disparó un reigun, Kurama hizo el fuuka enbujin , Hiei lanzó su Kokuryuha (por segunda vez en el día), y Nadeshko lanzó unas flechas congeladas.

Todos dieron en el mismo lugar y lo único que lograron hacer es romperle un poco su armadura. Con eso podrían herirlo más adelante. El demonio lanzó un ataque de fuego hacia ellos. Un escudo o campo de fuerza los protegió. Era koenma

- No te metas en esto koenma, puedes resultar herido!- le gritó Yusuke.

- No puedo ver como ustedes luchan y yo me quedo sin hacer nada…- le dijo

- Eso es un cambio…- susurró por lo bajo Yusuke, como para que solo Kurama lo oyera.

Peor el demonio volvió a atacar, esta vez si pudo desvanecer el escudo de koenma. Éste quedó inconciente.

- Yo le advertí que esto no era para él…- Dijo Yusuke, mientras lo tomaba por el hombro con la ayuda de Kurama y lo dejaban detrás de una roca.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de vencerlo…-

Nadeshko lanzó una flecha desde el aire (recuerden que sabe volar) y por muy poco no dio en el lugar que la armadura no protegía el cuerpo. Todos deben de haber pensado lo mismo en ese momento porque lanzaron su ataque a aquel lugar. Ninguno le dio porque el youkai lo detuvo con una mano.

Los tomó por detrás con las dos manos y comenzó a apretarlos para dejarlos sin aire. Parecía que era el fin.

Algo raro se notaba en la youkai y no era por la falta de aire. Se estaba volviendo a convertir en el demonio original que era.

Con una lluvia de cristales de hielo cortó el brazo de el demonio. Al ya estar libres, todos (incluyéndola) atacaron en la boca del demonio, derrotándolo.

Nadeshko se comportaba como siempre lo había hecho. Había dominado su verdadera personalidad.

- Nadeshko…?- le preguntó Yusuke

- Si…- le respondió- Por fin logré controlarme. Aunque prefiero ser la que fui siempre…- Dicho esto volvió a la forma que siempre tuvo. Ahora sus ojos eran de un color marrón chocolate, llenos de luz y vivacidad.- He recuperado la vista!-

Continuara…

Que les pareció? Ya derrotaron al último demonio y salvaron el reikai. Makai y ningenkai. Pero esto no esto no es todo, porque todavía queda un gran reto… mejor no digo más.

Voy a intentar poner una imagen de donde saqué el boceto para la forma original de Nadeshko… El personaje se llama Uriko, tiene una edad de 13 años (Bloody Roar 2) y es del video juego de playstation one antes mencionado. Su historia es la siguiente: Hija de otros mutantes como ella (su madre se transforma en un jabalí y su padre creo que en un zorro) cuando se enoja mucho se transforma en un mitad bestia mezcla de zorro (por su padre) y gato ( por "su" propia bestia que le tocó a la suerte) y tiene una gran gama de ataques. Pero tiene un defecto: Mientras está convertida no puede controlar sus acciones y por eso mismo ella mató a su padre cuando un par de persona molestaban a su madre y se enojó demasiado. A partir de ese momento parte de viaje para dominar su personalidad. En mitad de éste, se entera que su madre fue raptada por otras personas como ella. Debe enfrentarlos uno a uno. Se una a su maestro llamado Long (Se convierte en un tigre). En una de sus peleas conoce a un joven de su edad entrenado para ser un ninja asesino que se convierte en un topo y se enamora de él. Al final vence a shen-Long (es el clon maldito de su maestro Long) y rescata a su madre logrando dominar su verdadera personalidad. La verdad que recomiendo el Video Juego. Por si no se dieron cuenta, Uriko es mi personaje favorito. Pensaba en ponerle ese nombre a la youkai de este fic pero me pareció demasiado copiado.

Nos vemos luego

Sayonara

Kírara


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Love**

Hola! Por fin se están declarando todos! Como ya había aclarado en capítulos anteriores, va a haber un corazón roto T.T. Aquí está el capítulo 5:

Capítulo 5: Revelaciones 

**Makai**

- Nadeshko…?- le preguntó Yusuke

- Si…- le respondió- por fin puedo dominarme . Aunque prefiero ser la que fui siempre…- Dicho esto volvió a la forma que siempre tuvo. Ahora sus ojos eran de un color marrón chocolate, llenos de luz y vivacidad.- He recuperado la vista!. Gracias por ayudarme, les debo una-

- No hay por que…-

PLUM!

Hiei estaba tan cansado por utilizar su kokuryuha cuatro veces que se quedó dormido. Kurama lo tomó y paso su brazo por debajo del de Hiei, levantándolo del suelo. El cielo raso empezó a caerse.

- Donde está koenma?- Preguntó Yusuke.

Se hallaba detrás de la misma roca en la que lo habían dejado. Seguía inconciente. Fueron hacia el lugar señalado. Koenma despertó cuando un aroca de tamaño considerable cayó justo a su lado.

- Debemos irnos de aquí rápido!- Gritó Nadeshko.

Corrieron por entre las rocas que caían del techo. El salón no parecía tener una puerta de salida. Pero la encontraron cerrada. Yusuke disparó un reigun con el cual la derribó.

- Pasen rápido!- Les gritó.

Salieron a un patio que tenia una puerta, que llevaba a fuera de la muralla. Vieron como el castillo volvía a ser lo que era antes: ruinas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ningenkai **

**Habitación de Yusuke**

Estaban Yusuke, Hiei ( dormía profundamente en la cama de Yusuke), Kurama, Nadeshko, Keiko y Botan ( Que hacen acá?)

- Ya todo terminó- Dijo la youkai- esos demonios no volverán a molestarlos más-

- Y el Makai, Reikai y Ningenkai están a salvo…- Dijo Yusuke.

- A propósito, Que pasó con Kuwabara?- Preguntó Botan

- Está en el templo de Genkai…- Le indicó Yusuke

-Ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos…– Empezó a decir Kurama.

- Y Hiei que?- Le preguntó Yusuke

Kurama lo señaló con la cabeza. Estaba despertando.

- Que…? Donde estoy…?- Fue lo primero que dijo

- Estas en la casa de Yusuke…- Le respondió Kurama.

Se despidieron todos (menos Hiei, claro) y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Algunos salieron por la ventana y otros por la puerta principal.

**Habitación de Kurama**

Nadeshko se había ido, quien sabe a donde, y entro Hiei sigilosamente por la ventana. Kurama se encontraba recostado sobre su cama mirando la nada. Se quedo en el alfeizar, observándolo en las sombras.

"Debo decirle lo que siento… antes de que la otra peste lo haga… si eso llega a ocurrir ya no habrá vuelta atrás… Tengo que hacerlo" Lanzó un suspiro

- Hiei…- dijo de repente una voz. Kurama lo había descubierto, pero no se levantó de la cama

- Por fin te encuentro solo… Quería decirte algo…- Le saludó- Yo…

**Parque de la ciudad**

Nadeshko se hallaba volando por encima de los árboles. Sentía le brisa en la cara. Aún no se acostumbraba a utilizar su vista. 300 años es tiempo como para olvidar. Pero ella no había olvidado lo que pasó el día que la capturaron. Aún cargaba con el resentimiento incluso después de vengar la muerte de su hermano. Pero no podía hacer nada más. Se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos por un grito que la llamaba desde abajo

- Nadeshko!- Eran Botan y Keiko. - Ven, baja!- le sugirieron. Obediente, descendió

- Ven con nosotras a el templo de Genkai, vamos a ver como está Kuwabara…- Le explicó Keiko

- Bien…- Les aceptó la invitación

A medida que caminaban, Comenzaban a llamar la atención por causa de la vestimenta de Nadeshko.

- Mejor tomemos un atajo…- Les dijo Botan al percatarse de esto. Fueron hasta un callejón. La guía espiritual sacó su remo y la invitó a Keiko a que subiera. Despegó del suelo. La youkai las siguió desde el aire.

- Así está mucho mejor!-

** Templo de Genkai**

Aterrizaron las tres en el parque que hay detrás. Se sacaron los zapatos para entrar. Kuwabara seguía inconciente. Yukina estaba a un lado de la cama con mirada de preocupación. No advirtió su llegada

- Hola Yukina…- Le saludó Keiko. Yukina se sobresaltó

- Ah, Hola chicas…- Les dijo

- Como está Kuwabara?- le preguntó Botan (Kírara: No hace falta preocuparse por alguien como él, que se muera…, soy muy mala , je je je)

- Está mejorando…- Le respondió- Si quieren ver a la maestra Genkai está en la otra habitación.

Las acompaño hasta el lugar indicado

Saludaron a la maestra Genkai.

Yukina las llevó a otra habitación para que pudieran hablar tranquilas. Sirvió un poco de té para todas.

- Una pregunta, que vas a hacer ahora que ya recuperaste la vista?- Le preguntó Botan

- Intentaré volver al makai y seguir viviendo como pueda, otra cosa no creo lograr hacer-respondió la youkai

- Cuando vas a volver?- Le dijo Keiko

- Cuando pueda, Entre mañana y pasado mañana…-

Silencio…

En eso Keiko dijo, sorprendiendo a las demás:

- A Yukina se nota que le gusta Kuwabara…-

- Gustar? Que es eso?- Les dijo Yukina

- Ella es muy inocente todavía para comprender esto…- dijo Botan

- Pero por la forma en que lo mirabas era convincente…- objeto Keiko.

- Y tú sales con Yusuke?-preguntó Botan

- Por ahora no…- respondió

- Pero lo quieres…- Dijo la guía espiritual por lo bajo. Nadeshko prefería quedarse fuera de una conversación tan peligrosa como esa.

-… Y a ti quien te gusta, Botan?- Le preguntó atrevidamente la joven ningen

- La verdad que no lo sé definidamente; no creo que ninguno de los chicos sea para mí; Yusuke es un pervertido, Kuwabara es de Yukina, Hiei es muy reservado como para que me guste, aunque es lindo, y Kurama…- Botan se detuvo y la miró Nadeshko. Keiko hizo lo mismo

- Que me miran a mi 0/0 ?- Preguntó ruborizada la youkai

- Se nota que te gusta Kurama… No lo niegues…, - Le dijo Keiko

- Puede que me guste, pero…- Nadeshko iba a decir que sabía que a Kurama le gustaba Hiei, y a Hiei, Kurama. Se había enterado del dato la vez que le paso el sueño a Kurama. En ese momento pudo entrar a sus pensamientos un breve período de tiempo y vio que la mayoría era Hiei, Hiei y Hiei. No podía interponerse frente a algo tan grande como era el amor entre ellos dos. Y no quería hacerlo.

- De todas maneras se lo puedes decir antes de irte…- Le sugirió Botan. Ella también había notado lo que había entre Hiei y Kurama.

Silencio…

- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, es muy tarde…- Les dijo Nadeshko.

- Adonde vas ahora?- Le preguntó Yukina, intentando ponerse al tanto de lo que pasaba.

- A algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche…Quizá a la casa de Kurama…- Les dijo- Hasta luego…-

**Habitación de Kurama**

-Yo…- Empezó Hiei. No era tan fácil decir un "Te quiero". Ni mucho menos para alguien como él, quien acostumbra a no mostrar sus sentimientos.

- Que?- Le dijo Kurama dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Yo… Nada...- Lo sorprendió Hiei. Mejor esperaba a un momento más adecuado para decírselo.- Mejor me voy…-

Hiei salió por la ventana dejando asombrado a Kurama.

Era ya muy tarde cuando regresó Nadeshko.

- Como estás de tu herida, Kurama?- Le cuestionó la Youkai

- Tardará un tiempo e cerrarse a causa del vene-…- Kurama no pudo terminar la oración porque Nadeshko se realizó un corte en el centro de la mano con un cristal de hielo, dejando caer unas gotas de su sangre reluciente y plateada en la herida que tenía Kurama.

- Gracias…- Le gratificó

- No tienes porque darme las gracias. Al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa que te metiera en todo esto…- Le dijo- lo siento.

- No te preocupes, tarde o temprano los tendríamos que enfrentarlos- dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Nadeshko se la devolvió.

- Donde estabas?- Le preguntó Kurama, cambiando de tema.

- Estaba con Botan, Keiko y Yukina, En el templo de Genkai. Me encontré Con Keiko y Botan y me invitaron a ver a Kuwabara para saber como estaba…-Le respondió la joven Youkai.

- Muy bien, ya es muy tarde, tenemos que descansar después de esas peleas que tuvimos en el castillo de los demonios…-Le dijo el Youko.

**Ningenkai**

**Habitación de Kurama**

Kurama se encontraba leyendo un libro, pues aún era muy temprano como para ir a la escuela. Nadeshko se encontraba en un rincón, como esperando algo

"mejor se lo digo… presiento que dentro de muy poco tiempo tendré que irme… mejor ahora" Pensaba desde su rincón

-Kurama…- Dijo la youkai, mirando el suelo para ocultar su rubor. El joven aparto su mirada de esmeraldas del libro para fijarla en Nadeshko con una sonrisa.- Yo tenía que decirte esto antes de irme…- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y fuerzas-Yo te amo-

Kurama quedó asombrado ante esas palabras. Para la youkai le costó mucho decirlo, pero lo dijo fuerte y claro, para no generar dudas de sus sentimientos.

- Disculpa, Nadeshko, pero yo…- Le dijo Kurama, ya sin su sonrisa

- Ya sé que tu corazón pertenece a Hiei, y no voy a interponerme en ello… solo quería decírtelo- Le terminó la youkai.- Hiei aún no tiene el valor suficiente como para decirte lo que siente, por eso tienes que tomar la iniciativa- Nadeshko se paró y se fue por la ventana sin decir más.

**Algún árbol de la ciudad**

Hiei había visto toda la escena con su jagan. Había decidido ir a ver a Kurama esa noche y no se había animado a decirle lo que siente, mejor hacerlo ahora.

Con un rápido movimiento desapareció.

**Reikai**

**Despacho de Koenma**

El joven príncipe se hallaba sellando papeles cuando las puertas de piedra se abrieron.

- Ah! Eres tu, Nadeshko. Seguro vienes para ir al…-

- Makai, si- no dejó que terminara la frase- quería ver si me podía hacer el favor.-dijo.

- Claro! No hay problema- le dijo retomando su actividad

- Es posible irme hoy mismo?- Preguntó

- Hoy mismo? Pienso que sí.- Dijo- quizás esta tarde

-Perfecto…-

Nadeshko abandonó el salón

**Ningenkai**

**Habitación de Kurama**

Hiei volvió a entrar por la ventana "le diré que vengo por nieve dulce como excusa y le diré lo que siento…, pero como?"

- Hola Hiei- le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa

- Hn-

- Tenía que decirte algo…- Le dijo Kurama

- Yo también…-

Kurama se acercó a Hiei hasta que la distancia entre ellos dos fue de solo unos centímetros. El joven de ojos esmeralda dijo:- Te amo-

Él también lo dijo fuerte y claro

- Yo también te amo-

Fue algo fugaz, pero los labios de Kurama tocaron suavemente los de Hiei. El koorime quedó sorprendido y ruborizado, pero no se mostró molesto

Continuara….

Que les pareció? No hay mucho yaoi, pero hago lo que puedo…

Romiko quiere que incluya más escenas de yaoi pero yo no se mucho sobre el tema.

El próximo es el último capítulo!

Hasta entonces!

Kirara


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of love **

Hola! Éste es el último capítulo de mi corta historia! Se lo quiero dedicar a Romiko, mi mejor amiga, Es una de las pocas personas que siguió mi fic hasta el final. En éste capítulo se concluye todo. Espero que les guste.

Aquí está el último capítulo de Game of Love :

Capítulo 6: Game of Love

**Ningenkai**

Fue algo fugaz, pero lo labios de Kurama tocaron suavemente los de Hiei. El koorime se sonrojó mucho, pero no se mostró molesto. Sino sorprendido. Esto era lo que había esperado toda su vida, por qué no podía reaccionar?

Cuando los dos se separaron, otra sombra entró por la ventana.

- Nadeshko?- dijo Kurama separándose rápido de Hiei

- Vine a decirte que dentro de unos minutos me voy a l Makai y me quiero despedir de ustedes… - Le dijo la youkai- Yusuke ya está en el templo de Genkai, Kuwabara acaba de recuperar el conocimiento y koenma va a abrir el portal en el bosque de los demonios…-

- Pues, entonces vamos! Hiei vas a venir?- Pero cuando Kurama dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio que se encontraba el koorime, él ya no estaba allí.

- Tengo que ir a buscarlo- le dijo Kurama. Pensó con tristeza que quizás a Hiei le hubiera parecido una ofensa besarlo… pero segundos antes había dicho que lo amaba… también puede ser que haya huido de la vergüenza… en resumen, Kurama no sabía que pensar.

**Algún árbol de la ciudad**

Hiei se encontraba pensativo. Kurama le había dicho que lo ama. Y no solo eso, también lo había besado. Pero, por qué no había podido corresponder el beso?

"Seguro que irá al templo de Genkai" Pensó con remordimiento. Tenía un gran odio reservado a Nadeshko porque se atrevía a amar a su Kurama. Si, su Kurama. Porque sus sentimientos le pertenecen y el es dueño de los de el joven mitad ningen.

Desapareció con un rápido movimiento.

**Ningenkai**

**Templo de Genkai**

Estaba koenma creando aún el portal que transportaría a Nadeshko al makai ( distorsionar el espacio no es tarea fácil). También se encontraba Kuwabara (ya había recuperado la conciencia) Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Botan y Nadeshko.

- Ya está listo el portal!- Les anunció koenma

"No tuve oportunidad de despedirme de Kurama…" Pensó tristemente Nadeshko.

Estaba por entrar al portal que una vos familiar pronunciaba su nombre a sus espadas

- Kurama!- Gritó la youkai y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Pensabas en irte sin despedirte?- dijo el joven de cabello rojo.

- Apúrense que el agujero no se mantendrá abierto por mucho tiempo!- les advirtió koenma

- Mándale saludos a Hiei- Le dijo- Nunca me olvides-

Para sorpresa de todos, de sus manos nació una bella rosa, roja como la sangre, que fue entregada a Kurama (Recordatorio: Nadeshko puede copiar cualquier habilidad con solo mirar a una persona a los ojos)

- Tu tampoco te vallas a olvidar de mí- el Youko respondió al gesto con una sonrisa.

Nadeshko entró al portal, que se cerró tras ella.

"Ahora debo ir a buscar a Hiei" Pensó Kurama

Lo busco por todos lados. Lo encontró en la terraza de un edificio.

- Hiei… yo… si te a parecido una ofensa lo que hice, te ruego que me disculpes- Dijo Kurama con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

…

- No es que me halla ofendido, solo que me asusté por la aparición de ese monstruo…-

- Hablas de Nadeshko? No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito… es una buena persona…-

- Hn- Dijo Hiei mirando hacia el sol que ya se estaba empezando a ocultar ( Kurama tardó mucho en encontrarlo)

- No me digas que sigues enojado por pequeñeces!- le dijo Kurama

-vi lo que hizo ayer y lo que te dijo hoy!- dijo Hiei, gritando.

Eso cambiaba un poco las cosas

- Entonces también debes de haber escuchado lo que le respondí!- le dijo Kurama. Hiei no se había dado el lujo de terminar de escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos. Una leve brisa empezó a soplar. Kurama se dio la vuelta y dijo

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero te digo que el dueño de mi corazón eres tu, Hiei-

Bajo las escaleras lentamente

" Realmente Hiei está dudando de mi? De lo que yo siento? Podría ser que al entrar Nadeshko en mi vida todo cambió? Es su culpa que Hiei dude de mi? Es claramente su culpa…" piensa Kurama mientras camina lentamente hacia su casa " De todos modos, no lo hizo intencionalmente, ella no escapó de ese castillo y vino hasta aquí para romper lo que había entre Hiei y yo… los verdaderos sentimientos no los puede contener nadie. Es más, debo estarle agradecido. Gracias a ella Hiei me a dicho lo que siente por mi y yo por él… Me he dado cuenta que en realidad si se preocupa por lo que me pase…" Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta principal.

- Hola mamá- saludó

- Hola Suichi… por que estás triste?- Le dijo Shiori, al ver la cara que tenía su hijo ( Shiori es muy perceptiva)

- Qué? Ah, no por nada-

- Vamos, cuéntame, a ver si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte –

- Que debo hacer si la persona que amo duda de mis sentimientos?-

- Debes de decirle que lo amas, no importa en que circunstancias, pero una cosa es que dude de tus sentimientos y otra muy distinta es que te ame mucho y tenga miedo de perderte- Le respondió la ningen

"Hiei tiene miedo de perderme? Eso es lo más probable, por eso está tan celoso. No debí enojarme con él"

- Gracias mamá, me haz sido de mucha ayuda!

- Espero que te sirva de algo-

Kurama volvió a salir por la puerta principal y corrió hasta donde se había encontrado con Hiei, pero el ya no estaba en ese lugar.

**Makai**

**Bosque**

Nadeshko estaba en el lugar donde antes estaba u aldea, ahora solo una pradera cubierta de vegetación.

Luego de poner una piedra en modo de lápida para su hermano, se fue del lugar. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era seguir viviendo la vida.

"No te preocupes Kurama, nunca te voy a olvidar, espero que tu tampoco te olvides de mi, solo pido que seas feliz con Hiei. Si puedo lucharé desde mi lado si surge otro problema entre el Makai y Ningenkai. Espero tener al menos un "amigo" como vos con quien contar. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que yo siento por ti…"

Se convirtió en su verdadera forma y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Nunca más la volvieron a ver.

**Ningenkai**

"El bosque" Pensó.

Corrió hasta el mismo lugar donde había luchado contra Nadeshko.

Hiei estaba mirando su reflejo en el manantial

- Hiei… venía a disculparme por la forma en que te había tratado hoy… perdón-

- Yo también tengo que disculparme porque te grité, perdón, solo que tengo miedo de perderte-

- No tienes que tener miedo porque yo siempre voy a pertenecerte, Hiei- Le dijo Kurama con una cálida sonrisa acercándose cada vez más a el koorime.

Kurama le dio un tierno pero profundo beso. Hiei pedía a gritos sentir por segunda vez esos dulces labios.

Solos a la luz de la luna, así es como termina esta historia de amor que decidí llamar Game of Love.

**FIN**

Gracias a todas las que siguieron mi fic, especialmente a Romiko, a quien e dedicado éste capítulo. Fíjense que en el capítulo 4 había un error y ya lo corregí ( mejor dicho, lo corrigió Romiko)

Espero que haya quedado bien y nada haya quedado suelto dando vueltas por hay. Quiero que consideren que ninguna chica ( incluyendo a Nadeshko y a mi) puede resistir el encanto de Kurama y queda enamorada de él, así que pido que no la odien. La que se tuvo que ir con el corazón roto fue Nadeshko, porque si era Hiei, Romiko y Caro-chan me mataban XD pero eso ya estuvo definido a partir del capitulo 4.

Siempre me salen personajes profundos y con un pasado muy interesante, pero esta vez no fue tan así.

Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en otro fic.

Cariños de Kirara

PD: manden mensajes a mi dirección de correo para el concurso de popularidad de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho Tienen que mandar un mensaje con su nombre, su nick, el país donde viven, su edad, su casilla de correo y el nombre del personaje de Yu Yu que votan. Dentro de un mes les voy a mandar un mensaje a todos los que me escribieron con el resultado del concurso.


End file.
